Good Luck Andi & Family - Rebels & Royals Fun!
by DracoAutism10769
Summary: Andrea is recording a video diary with all the rebels and royals she has to live with and has to protect. She is going out with her friends to have a meeting while everyone is taking care of the mansion with Yen Sid after he and Andrea took in Andrea's new brother, Hans the new Prince of Fantasia. Join Andi and her friends as they take a night off from adventures. (Warn: Language)
1. Note

Hey-yo everybody! This is DracoAutism10769, the author of all these creative stories that are parodies from other movies or episodes. And this is a parody story that will contain a few characters that I hope you might know yourself. This story is in honor of what today is, for today is the Third Anniversary of how I came on and how I create my stories for everyone to enjoy, especially when they are similar stories with characters like I'm working on. And this story, along with many others yet to come within the near future, is going to support the day how I joined .


	2. Recording the Rebels & Royals

It is a relaxing time on a summer day, where friends and family can have fun and play with one another, but not this gang and adult here, for they are a family of all different ages, family of their own, blood, and species. This family was in Fantasia, a kingdom where everyone can be themselves and can coexist peacefully with no wars coming in and out. And where they have rulers who are all Legendbloods, whom are all heroes and rulers over rulers with special blood and all the powers of heroes and villains. And in this kind of mansion, there lived twelve rebels, twelve royals, one reformed villain, and the Great King of Fantasia, Yen Sid. And it starts with someone video-taping everywhere they go.

"This is the Garcia Mansion, a place where rebels and royals sleep, eat, and play with friends everyday of the week," said a girl, until she turned the video camera around and revealed who she is, "And I'm one of them rebels who live in the mansion. This is what I like to call a video diary, and I am recording this to remind the future generation to remember what me and my friends, and the royals, did when we were all their ages. And how I became who I am! I'm Andrea Carìs Garcia, also known as Princess Andrea Carìs Garcia of Fantasia or just Andi/Andi G., and I am recording this video diary to survive our… special kind of team that we are in. You see we are a unique group of boys and girls that are sometimes mature or immature as how my dad was back then… Don't let my dad hear that last part or else he'll hurt me into oblivion."

* * *

Soon Andrea ran super-fast in the Garcia Mansion where she is going to record all her friends and family that she cares about the most. And when she found three friends to record, she started to point the video camera right at them. Then Andrea started to record them as she talked, "Ah, there are three of my friends. The two out of the three of them have purple hairs, and they are Raven, with the curvy hair, and Mal, with the straight hair. And the boy with them is my adopted big brother, Hans, former Prince of the Southern Isles and now Prince Regent of my kingdom if anything is happening to me then he'll take my place. And since he is far away from his former abusive family and now living with me and my dad as a free man, he is reformed and is treated like an actual human being, brother, and son to all of us in the kingdom."

"Hey, Andi," Hans said as Raven and Mal were still arguing of who gets to hang out with Hans since he's a former villain and now an actual prince and brother, "I see you are video-taping everything for… what is it that you are doing?" "I'm actually making a video diary, so our future generation can see it. Your own generation and everyone else's generation, each of our generations," Andrea explained what she was doing to her new brother. "Ooooh… well that's understanding. And speaking of understanding, Rae girl and M-sis are still arguing on who is going to hang out with me since Mal says that I'm a reformed villain during a tragic past that no one took the time to understand while Raven said that I should hang with her since she has a great reputation and she should teach me how to be a hero like what she did in Wonderland in Ever After," Hans answered to his new sister while the camcorder is still recording.

"Well, they don't see that their fight is being recorded," Andrea said as she pointed the camera on Mal and Raven, "Hey girls! You didn't see me come in?! Oh, I am hurt!" This caused the girls to pause and see that Andrea was there, resulting both girls to jump in surprise. "Andi! Sorry, we were debating who is going to hang with your new brother," Raven apologized and informed her friend. "And I'm sorry too for not noticing you. And I'm telling Raven that Hans should hang with me since he needs to relax," Mal said in her explanation. "Okay, how about this," Andrea began as the girls were listening, "How about Raven takes him since he needs to learn how to be a hero and be himself, and you can take him the next day to take him to do what you guys want?" Raven and Mal looked at each other, then thought about it carefully, and soon, they agreed. "That's a good idea. Thanks, Andi!" Raven and Mal agreed in unison, then Raven left with Hans as Mal was going to find something else to do in the meantime. "Yep, always let the logic way to help friends through a sticky situation like an argument," Andi said as she walked to find someone else to record.

* * *

Once Andi was in another room, she found six people wrestling each other, causing her to face-palm her face in irritation as she held her camcorder and started talking, "And in this room, these six people are wrestling each other for no reason, and three of them are people I despise who are wrestling the other three that are sweet and fragile. The panda is a man named Po Ping, the boy with the green tattered up suit is a teenager boy named Tsukune Aono, the girl with the skirt and a rosary around her neck is a loser vampire named Moka Akashiya, the other boy with messy red hair and dull green eyes is another loser vampire named Ayato Sakamaki, the girl with Sherbet Pink eyes and platinum blonde hair is a teenage girl named Yui Komori, and the tiger girl who likes to fight and not care about other's pain goes by the name Tigress. Po, Tsukune, and Yui are the three I can stand, but Moka, Ayato, and Tigress are the three I use as punching bags whenever something like this happens. Moka and Ayato are always sucking blood from Yui and Tsukune like they don't mean anything, which makes me transform Moka into a ball while Ayato is a paddle and use them to hurt one another to see how it feels to be worthless." As soon as the six of them heard Andrea's voice, they stopped their fight and turned to see Andrea recording them all on the camcorder.

"AH! Gar-Andrea, what brings you here? With a camcorder saying you hate Moka and Ayato and use them as tools to hurt me and them at the same time?" Tigress asked while correcting her first word from Garcia to Andrea. "Oh, I was just recording for mine and your future generations to see how all of us turned out in the beginning. And I'm recording this part how you guys are hurting Po's, Tsukune's, and Yui's future generation's parent by wrestling them while I'm not in the room or thinking that I'm not watching!" Andrea said in fury in her voice as she continues to record.

"Well, since you are recording, then can we hold onto your camcorder while you beat them up?" Po asked Andrea if she would like to hurt the three. "Actually, I'm going to have to talk with them in the discipline room to hurt them and try not to kill him at the verge of death," Andrea said in a scary, firm tone in her voice. That caused Tigress, Moka, and Ayato to back away from Tsukune, Po, and Yui slowly and jumped behind the couches so they won't feel Andrea's wrath. "Oh, it's too late to cower in fear, you cowards. You are going to feel the wrath of Andrea Garcia, and once I'm done recording, I'll find you and turn you into something later in the day. GOT IT?!" Andrea explained, then demanded at the three that she hated, which resulted them into nodding their heads in fear. After that, Andrea left them and went to find her other friends that are in the mansion.

* * *

Soon, Andrea walked into a room with four friends, two of them playing chess while the other two are playing checkers. "Oh, these four are like the yin-yang, and they are somewhat on edge with each other, but that's my point of view. The girl with the blue hair and blue eyes is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the bunny is named Judy Hopps, don't call her cute or let her looks fool you, because she is always the feisty one and is smarter than she looks. The boy with golden hair and green eyes is named Adrien Agreste, teen super model and son of stoic fashion designer Gabriel Agreste (I never liked that loser of a father), and the fox with a green shirt and tie is named Nicholas Wilde, but he calls himself Nick," Andrea said behind the camera, "Judy saves the city as a cop, Marinette saves lives secretly by being a ladybug hero, Adrien ignores Marinette for sheer pleasure and stupidness, and Nick is just a hustler who tried to hustle Judy when they met. I like Marinette and Judy since they are great leaders and resemble two of the lucky charms: The Ladybug and a bunny. I hate Adrien because he turns into a black cat that brings bad luck thanks to those Anti-Fairies that Timmy Turner knew, and I hated Nick Wilde since he is a fox which means that he is sneaky and he lies, but since he and Judy are similar with being bully like vice versa, I try to tolerate him for helping Judy."

"Andrea, we get it! You hate black cats because of bad luck and that is on Adrien after he revealed to be Chat Noir, the Hero of Paris. We get it that you hate the royals who lie, cheat, steal, bully, and boast all about themselves for no good reason, and that's why you hate royals since, except with Elsa, Merida, Jack, Vanellope, and Ben," Nick said when he heard that Andrea still hates Adrien. "Yeah, it wasn't that obvious to know that you hated me since you met me. I'm sorry for ignoring Marinette when she was trying to be nice to me and hang out with me," Adrien added.

Andrea turned the camcorder over to Marinette and Judy to hear from them. "We know you hate Nick and Adrien, but be reasonable right now, Andi. They are trying to change ever since what happened to all of us Rebels ever since we were in a coma before the battle," Judy informed Andrea when the video camcorder was pointed right at her, then at Marinette. "Yeah, but you are trying to tolerate Nick since you remembered that he was bullied like Judy," Marinette informed Andi, then smirked evilly, "Try to be nice to the royals like how you treated Elsa in the house lately." Andrea blushes scarlet red when her friend Marinette suggested she treats all the royals like how she treats the girl she likes.

"Wh-whatever, Marinette. And don't say that when there are royals in the room," Andrea said the last part in a whisper, so Adrien and Nick can't hear her, "Any who, I need to go and record someone else for the video diary. So, don't try to say anything personal to Agreste or Wilde!" And with that, Andrea left the room as the others don't talk about her personal information.

* * *

Soon, Andrea found two girls and two boys, and one of the girls and boys were rebels while the other two are royals. These guys are arguing with the royal girl while the three are shouting at her for a reason. "Oh, and this is Ralph, Ben, Apple, and Rapunzel. Ralph is a video game villain character from a game called Fix-It Felix, Jr. and he hates to be labeled as the bad guy 'villain type' and not a bad guy 'good man type'. Ben is named King Benjamin F. Beast, and he is the son of my favorite fairytale heroes, Belle the Beauty and Adam the Former Beast. Rapunzel is the crowned-princess and soon-to-be Queen of Corona and a great fighter when she first took down Flynn Rider who soon became her fiancée. The girl who is outnumbered in the argument is Apple White, and her fairytale mother's name is Snow White who ate the poison apple made by Raven's mother, the Evil Queen. So far, Ben, Rapunzel, and Ralph are arguing with Apple and are winning," Andrea said as she had a smile on her face.

Her voice caught the attention of Ben, Ralph, and Rapunzel with smiling faces, while Apple was scared when Andrea showed herself by saying something. "Ah! Hey there, Andi G.! How have you been? What are you doing?" Ralph asked his friend questions. Ben asked, "Yeah, what are you doing with the camcorder?" "Well, I'm recording you and the rest of our friends, so this will make them from doing something stupid that we would do before our children are even born in the future," Andrea answered the boys.

"Oh, well we are arguing with Apple because she wants to-" but, as soon as Rapunzel was about to finish her sentence, Apple comes in and covers Rapunzel's mouth with her hand and answers differently, "To ask you if Raven can hang out with me for a moment." This caused Andrea to look at Apple strangely when she said that, not believing that the only thing they were fighting was for Apple to hang out with Raven.

"Oooookay, but any who, I am going to be heading out to find the others. Unless you want to say anything to the camera," Andrea offered the four if they want to go talk to the camera to the kids of the future generation once they see the videos from the past. Ralph, Ben, Rapunzel, and Apple saw the camera pointed at them and started to smile. "If you see this Randall or Anabelle, then try not to be like me when I began my years in the gaming," Ralph advised in the camcorder to his future son/daughter. "Yeah, and Kendall, if you are watching this too, then fall in love with a girl who loves you for who you are," Ben said to the camera for his future son. "Yeah, and if you are going to be growing up, Celestia, then keep your guard up and don't trust anyone you first meet," Rapunzel advised her future daughter to do what she should have done when she was in the clutches of Mother Gothel.

"Yeah, and Crowena, please listen to your friends who want to follow your own dreams and to never follow my path after I almost hurt Raven," Apple said in depression, making Andrea try to have sympathy for the spawn of Snow White and confused on what she means by that and why she said 'Crowena' instead of a princess name. Andrea then said good-bye to the others and left to go find the other friends.

* * *

"Man, we have passed my brother Hans, Po, Tigress, Tsukune, Moka, Yui, Ayato, Raven, Apple, Mal, Ben, Marinette, Adrien, Judy, Nick, Ralph, and Rapunzel. All we need to find is Vanellope, Flynn, Jack, Merida, Elsa, Danny, Hiccup, Sera, Scarlett, and my best friend Analisa," Andrea said to the camcorder. Soon, Andrea found Hiccup and Jack were holding Vanellope back from Flynn while Sera and Scarlett were holding Flynn back from Vanellope. "And there is Hiccup and Jack holding onto Vanellope who is trying to get out of the boys' grasp. And from the other three, they are my autistic friends named Sera the fifteen-year-old and Scarlett the twenty-four-year-old, and they are holding back a very annoyed Flynn Rider, aka Eugene Fitzherbert, from Vanellope. Somehow, I think that it was Eugene who started the fight since he has been a thief all his life since he was a boy," Andrea said as she pointed the camera to her friends and the six saw that the girl who was talking is recording them fighting.

"Hey, guys. What's going on? Did Flynn start another fight? And did he also annoy Vanellope with something he said that made it offensive towards her?" Andrea asked a few questions to her friends that she trusts. "Oh! Hey, Andi. We were stopping Flynn from stealing Vanellope's car from her… again. This happened a few days ago while you and Merida were gone on a mission together to get to know one another," Hiccup answered and explained what happened and what happened before when she was away.

"Okay. Vanellope…" Andrea said which got the glitch girl's attention, making her flinch, "Go… and use Flynn as a servant while I'm working on a video diary for our future children." "Okay, thanks Andi," Vanellope said with a smile, which made Flynn wide eyed. Andrea soon walked away and started talking to the camcorder, "Well, Vanellope got a new servant, Eugene is going to have to serve his time for trying to steal her car, and my friends are finally going to relax as Hiccup is going to hang out with Jack while Sera is hanging out with Scarlett. Now all I need to do is to find Merida, Danny, Elsa, my best friend Analisa, and my dad."

* * *

She soon heard a noise coming from the kitchen and thinks who is in the said room, then sighs, "I think I found four of them somewhere in the house now." She heads to the kitchen to find her dad, best friend, and best "ghost" friend in the kitchen with different substances. "Uh, and there is my dad, Yen Sid, my best friend, Analisa Peña, and my childhood friend Danny Fenton. My father runs the kingdom, Danny is a hero all around the world, my best friend Analisa is part of my Spiritual Council of Fantasia as my Queen of Arms," Andrea said with pride in her voice since the three have been on her top list of favorites, until she blushed when she said the last part of the sentence, "and my second favorite princess named Merida of DunBroch, and she is friends with a girl I am in love with."

"Andi, we heard you," Analisa said to Andrea. And soon, Merida started with a smirk across her face, "And aren't you going to reveal who is this girl you are going to say? Because I want to find out who is going to be Mrs. Andrea Garcia~. Hehe." Andrea soon shook her head and turned the camcorder to herself once she is close to her father, "Okay, enough of Merida and ignore that sentence she said. Now, as you can see, my dad is the best father who ever lived. He and I have always been inseparable ever since I was born, and he still loves me!" "Oh, Andi. One day, you are gonna act this way towards your own son/daughter in the future," Yen Sid, Andrea's father, said to his daughter through her camcorder, "And granddaughter/son, listen to your mommy here, she is a great daughter like you would be to her once I retire as king and she'll be queen." "I couldn't have said it better myself, dad," Andrea said as she left her best friend, father, and childhood friend to it.

* * *

Soon, she talked to herself through the camcorder, "And I have been saving the best for last, but I can't find her anywhere. Where could Elsa be?" She looked around tor try and find her to show her on the camcorder to save for the future. "Were you looking for me, Andikins~?" a female voice came from behind Andrea as she blushed and stiffened when she heard that ridiculous nickname that Chloé Bourgeois gave her (to irritate her and try to befriend her after she became friends with and save Marinette's life). Once she turned around, she finally found who she was looking for, then spoke up calmly, "Y-y-ye-yes, Elsa. I was looking for you! I wanted to record you so I can show this to our future generations. What do you think?" She pointed the camcorder towards Elsa waiting for her answer. Elsa soon nods her head in a way to say 'yes', and spoke, "Yeah, that sounds like a stupendous idea, Andi." Andrea sighed in relief and pointed the camera back to her to say something, "Everyone, this is the most magical woman in the world, the great jewel of Arrendelle, the Queen of Arrendelle, the Fairest of them all, the most beautiful being on the face of the Earth. I give you Queen Elsa of Arrendelle, the most precious jewel in the entire realm, dimension, universe, and other places that can't compare to her beauty, and is the mighty Snow Powered beauty."

She soon realized that she said all of what she thought in secret and recorded that whole thing in front of the girl she really likes. "U-u-uh… I'm sorry about that, Elsa. I was just caught up in the moment, I did not think this through, I didn't mean to say any of that while still recording, and I-mmph," Andrea apologized, until she was kissed on the lips by Elsa, causing her to blush dark crimson, and made Elsa giggle. "It's ok, Andi. Remember that we have to tell them when we are ready," Elsa informed her girlfriend in secret that it was alright, then to the camera, "And Ace, if you are watching this last part, then you are going to have the best mothers ever once we find a way to have kids together." She smiled at her last sentence, then gave the camcorder back to her girlfriend in secret.

"And that's the first video for the whole gang. I can't wait to save it for our children," Andrea said with a smile. Then, they both walked together to the main room where everyone else has been gathered.


End file.
